1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement structure of the female seat of a high frequency connector, wherein L shape terminals are integrally formed on a protrusion which is extended from the lateral side of a long strip material. Therefore, the L shape terminals are unnecessary to be secondarily finished for bending. Therefore, it has a simple manufacturing process and the manufacturing cost is reduced for increasing the competition of market.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general used female seat a of a high frequency connector, two sets of symmetric L shape terminals b are inserted to the rear side of a female seat of a connector, each L shape terminals are arranged from outer side to inner side and from larger one to smaller one sequentially, as shown in FIG. 3. Straight original terminals bl are integrally formed on a protrusion which is extended from the lateral side of a long strip material as shown in FIG. 4. In order to enhance the conductivity of the L shape terminal b, the original terminal bl connected at the strip material is plated by two different high conductivities and then the original terminal is cut. Then, a secondary finishing is performed for cutting the terminal and then bending the terminal to form as a flat L shape, as shown in FIG. 5.
In order to enhance the conductivity of the L shape terminal b and save more material, thus plating materials are two different material with high conductivities. Since the terminal has an L shape, a two stage plating can not be performed easily. Therefore, in the prior art, an initial terminal b1 with flat shape is manufactured initially, then plating is performed, and finally, two secondary bending is performed.
The prior art L shape terminal b must be secondarily finished for being bent to form with a desired shape. Thus, the manufacturing process is complex and costly.
Furthermore, since each L shape terminal is arranged from larger one to smaller one. Thus, they have different shapes. As a result, in plating and secondarily finishing, the terminal must be fabricated one by one. Therefore, the manufacturing process is complex and costly and thus the commercial competition is reduced.
According to the aforementioned structure, since each set of L shape terminals with different sizes are arranged integrally on the protrusion in installation.